hishefandomcom-20200213-history
How Bumblebee Should Have Ended
Synopsis Transcript We open with Bumblebee's arrival on Earth. Agent Burns: Look out! His trainee squad avoid Bumblebee's pod just as it crashes. Agent Burns: Can someone explain to me why you dropped a napalm on your own guys! Radio Operator: Negative, there are no live fire drills in the northwest sector. Agent Burns: Then what the heck hit us then? Bumblebee: Hello. Hi. Sorry. Is everyone alright? Agent Burns: WHAAAAAAAAT?! A talking robot?! Bumblebee: My name is B-127. I'm a good guy. It's pretty alarming, I'm sure, but actually I'm here from another planet to protect Earth. Agent Burns: Oh. Whew! I was about to send the army to attack you. Bumblebee: Hahahahahahaha. Agent Burns: Thought you were the enemy. Bumblebee: Well, I'm glad you didn't. Agent Burns: That would've sucked. Bumblebee: No no, I'm not the enemy. But, uh... Blitzwing flying towards his position That guy is. Agent Burns: Say what now? Blitzwing launch at missile at Bumblebee, who ducks AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! The missile impacts and causes an explosion. How Bumblebee Should Have Ended We fade to the scene where Bumblebee has to leave Charlie. Charlie: up You have people who need you and so do I. I gotta let you go, Bee. Bumblebee: No. You dont. Charlie: I don't? Bumblebee: No no no no! Charlie: I can stay with you? Bumblebee: Yeeeaaaaaahhh! Let's stay together~! Charlie: I thought it would be too complicated to remain friends. Bumblebee: Wha'chu talkin' about, Willis? Charlie: I was about to breakup with you! Bumblebee: into a Camero I really want to be by your side! Charlie: Sweet! WOOHOO! YEAH! in Bumblebee They drive off to meet with The Autobots, who are comprised of Optimus, Arcee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Jazz. We cut to later where we see Ratchet fix Bumblebee's voicebox. Bumblebee: Ah, much better. Ratchet: There ya go. Good as new. Bumblebee: Thanks, Ratchet. This is so much easier than scanning radio waves. Charlie: It's weird hearing you talk now. I was too used to your radio voice. Bumblebee: Well, I did have a voice long before I was forced to talk through a radio so too bad. Optimus Prime: Great work, B-127. Bumblebee: It's actually Bumblebee now. Optimus Prime: Oh, that's good! We all have normal names anyway so I wasn't sure why you kept using that number name for so long. Haha. As I was saying... *ahem* Because of you we have a chance to survive. Bumblebee: How did you all get here? You were all surrounded in that flashback. I thought for sure you were dead. Optimus Prime: It is true. We flashback to when Optimus was surrounded by several Decepticons (ranging from Astrotrain, Onslaught, Thrust, etc.) at the end of the second flashback from the movie. Optimus Prime: narrating The Decepticons had me surrounded so I had to think fast. Flashback Optimus Prime: *GASP!* OH MY GOODNESS, LOOK OVER THERE! AN ENERGON CUBE! Thundercracker: What?! Where?! Flashback Optimus Prime: over and shoots Hook, and Dirge SUCKAZ!!! Shockwave: Get him! Do not let him escape! Flashback Prime ducks several blaster bolts, then shoots Skywarp and Thundercracker. Soundwave: ejecting... Laserbeak, attack! Laserbeak: Caaaawwwww! shot SQUAWK! Soundwave: RIP, LASERBEAK! Flaskback Prime ducks behind debris. The Decepticons laugh as they get closer. Optimus Prime: narrating I fought as hard as I could but there were too many. I thought I had lost the touch. I had lost the power. This was the end of Optimus Prime but then I remembered one of my favourite phrases, "No matter the cost". So I transformed into the enemy. Flashback Prime looks at the dead body of Kickback and pulls it over. We cut to Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave approaching Prime's location. Starscream: HAHAHAHAHAHA! We've got you now, Pri-! Flashback Prime emerges, revealed to be wearing parts of Kickback's armour in order to blend in. Starscream: Oh, you're not an Autobot. Shockwave: Indeed. He clearly has The Decepticon Insignia so logically he must be one of us. Flashback Optimus Prime: Human Rayla Yes, I am too also a Decepticon, and I... Hate... The Autobots. Grrrr... Bad Autobots! Uh look, I think I saw one go that way! Starscream: Excellent! LET'S GET HIM, YOU FOOLS! The Decepticons leave, laughing. Soundwave: Decepticons superior, Autobots inferior! Flashback Prime removes his disguise once The Decepticons and lowers his head in shame. Optimus Prime: narrating It was indeed my darkest hour and I have never felt more shame. But it allowed me the chance to escape. Flashback Prime is reunited with Wheeljack and Arcee, and then they escape in The Ark. We cut back to the present time. Bumblebee: Wow, what a story! Optimus Prime: So the good news is we made it! But the bad news is The Decepticons figured it out to several incoming escape pods and actually followed us here. Several pods then crash land far from The Autobots' position, much to Bumblebee's disappointment. Bumblebee: Great. Emerging from the smoke is Astrotrain, Onslaught, Starscream, Soundwave, and a G1 accurate... Megatron: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! I am Megatron! Optimus Prime: So yeah, Megatron must be stopped. Again. I mean I assume he must be stopped. I don't know what he's actually gonna do yet but I am sure that it will need stopping. Megatron: his fusion cannon DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!!! Starscream: Wait, Lord Megatron! Aren't you supposed to be frozen and looking for The Allspar-? Megatron then proceeds to blast Starscream before he can finish asking his question. Starscream: the blast sends him flying offscreen OW, NOT AGAIN! Megatron: for the audience NO! We're not doing that! Ever! The End. Starscream: the credits play You shot me! You shot me right in the arm! Um, hello? I'm still alive. I'm only very badly hurt. We fade to the scene where the popular girl picks on Charlie after Charlie refused to dive off a cliff. Charlie and Memo sit in Bumblebee. Bully: This is your car? You must be so embarrassed. Charlie: Oh, I wouldn't say that if I were you. Bully: Why? It's a piece of trash grabbed by her legs and flung into the distance by Bumblebee AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!!! Charlie: Hahahahahaha! Notes/Trivia *This Episode is actually the second HISHE video (and the third if one counts Megatron Misses Shia) to be based on the live-action Transformers film series, as the 2007 Movie, Dark of the Moon, Age of Extinction and The Last Knight aren't parodied. *Jon Bailey also reprised his role as several Decepticons from the movie. Category:Episodes